


The red to my robin

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Robin, and awkward tim, awkward jason, babs is awesome, based on the comics somewhat, because awkward little dorks are my life, bruce doesnt know how to deal with emotion, but dressed as robin, crying tim, dick is a supportive big bro, kon and bart are the bestest friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where when red hood went to kill robin (Tim), Tim started crying and at first Jason thought it was because he was scared but then he started listening to what the kid was blathering on about and realized Tim was crying about jason being alive. Cue jason being so shocked and uncertain about what to do cause he came here to try to kill the brat but now he’s not so sure. And then somehow they end up hugging and jason is really awkward because he gets a feel for how small and young this child really is. And by the time the bats get there, Jason is just gently patting Tims back looking slightly terrified and mouthing ‘help me’ over Tims shoulder because Tim has developed a crushing hold on Jason’s jacket and refuses to let go. It takes Bruce, Dick, and Barbara to get him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The red to my robin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The red to my robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643727) by [LyndiaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox)



> of course i got this from tumblr
> 
> i get all my prompts from tumblr
> 
> im shipping tumblr trash
> 
> kill me before i lay eggs
> 
> I also suck at writing
> 
> forgive me

"So let me get this straight. The formerly dead Robin, Jason Todd, now Red Hood, snuck into the tower, was about to try to kill you, but you burst into tears upon seeing him, clung to him like a monkey to a banana, the animals that I hate, by the way, and it took three other bats to get you off?"

Bart burst into loud laughter, Kon smirking as Tim flushed and made a point to keep his gaze on the untouched pizza in front of him. 

He couldn't even deny it, it was all true. 

Bart calmed down enough to swipe at Tim's pizza, who nearly stabbed his hand, speed and all, with a fork to keep the youngest speedster from taking the untouched slice. 

"I don't blame him, Jason was pretty hot and Tim's first and probably only crush." Bart teased, taking a slice from the stack of boxes instead in order to keep his hand. 

"Alright, explain to us exactly  _how_ this happened, because even I can't wrap my head around this." Kon said, smirking as his best friend's blush deepened. 

"Well..."

* * *

Tim stood there, completely frozen. He was sure he was awake, he pinched himself enough times. Was this a hallucination? Did Raven accidentally throw him in a different universe? 

Jason had already beaten most of the Titans. They were all knocked out. 

He was saying something. Something Tim couldn't hear over the beating of his own heart.

Because even if he was here to "test out this new Robin" it was still HIS robin that stood there.

Jason Todd. 

The Robin he followed longest, the Robin of his affections, the one he favored. 

Tim knew it was him. He KNEW that shitty grin he pulled that promised mischief. Even if this Jason Todd was older, taller. 

And wearing his old Robin costume.

But he was HERE. Alive and breathing. Tim felt his heart swell.

Jason seemed to freeze. He reached a hand out like he didn't know what to do. It took Tim a second to realize why. 

He was crying. 

"Uh...Tim? I don't think Robin is supposed to cry when he's afraid? Jesus where did Bruce find you?"

Tim felt his cheeks, and sure enough, his hand came away wet. So, he did what any sane person would do. 

He laughed. 

He laughed until he was choking on sobs, then he was just plain sobbing, babbling God knew what, but it was okay because Jason was there, he was alive. He wasn't dead anymore.

"Yeah...I got better. Not even death can hold me." Jason said softly, almost awkwardly. And Tim had to laugh again, not paying attention to the fact he probably just said all of his thoughts out loud. 

Instead he threw judgement out of the window and took the few steps to get closer to Jason. Jason seemed to completely freeze, unsure what to do or what was even happening. Tim reached up and gently cupped Jason's face. Jason was completely frozen, eyes wide under the mask. This probably wasn't going how he planned, he planned to come and beat the 'replacement' up for whatever reason he deemed worthy. But Tim didn't care because underneath his glove Jason was warm, and  _alive._

Tim knew he was sobbing again, ugly hiccups that he couldn't get himself to stop, and that only made him cry harder. Because dammit he was there when Bruce found Jason stealing the tires from the Batmobile, and he was there as Jason tenure as Robin, and he went to Jason's funeral dammit.

Jason awkwardly patted Tim's back, clearly unsure what to do with himself based on how tense he was. Tim couldn't get himself to stop. Instead he grabbed fists full of Jason's jacket and just let it out, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in Jason's chest and cried. Jason smelled like leather and gunpowder and a lingering cigarette smell but it was  _Jason_ and Tim had no intention of letting go. 

So instead he cried for who knew how long as Jason awkwardly tried to calm him down. 

Jason couldn't help but feel his heart hurt a bit. 

 _This_ was his replacement? 

Where did Bruce even find him?

The dude was just so... _tiny._ The way his shoulders shook as he kept his jacket in a surprisingly strong hold and just sobbed made Jason feel a bit like an asshole for trying to take his anger out on the new Robin. 

Jason didn't even know  _why_ he was crying. Tim didn't know him, and he didn't really know Tim. So why was he acting like this? 

Jason awkwardly patted his back in what he hoped was a calming gesture, unsure what to do. Tim kept muttering, "You're alive, you died but now you're alive" over and over and-

Okay, maybe Jason was an asshole for just coming over with the intention to beat the snot out of the new kid he barely knew. 

"Yeah, I'm here kid. Alive and kicking."

If anything, Tim's hold got tighter, and man he was strong for someone who looked like he was easily half Jason's weight. He was small, sure, but Jason figured the kid knew how to take care of himself. 

By the time Dick arrived, Jason was rubbing Tim's back, trying to whisper little reassurances but the kid just  _wouldn't stop sobbing and wasn't letting go._

Dick saw the two and Jason saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, before a large grin spread across his face. Fucker. 

Jason mouthed a small 'help me' and gently tried to pry Tim off of him, who just clinged to him like he would die if he didn't, tears still flowing. Dick smirked as he patted Tim's head. 

"Alright, Tim, you need to let go now." Dick gently tried to pull him off, but Tim, the little shit, was like a vice. Dick frowned and pulled harder and Tim screamed "NO!" before he practically wrapped himself around Jason. 

Jason let out a quiet sob because this just so wasn't fair. He just wanted to beat the shit out of the kid and be on his merry way but he just had to turn on the water works. And ok, maybe Jason still had a heart because it bothered him to see the kid so broken up.

"Come on, baby bird, I need you to let me go, I'm alive, I'm not going anywhere," Jason tried to coo, but when him and Dick tried to pry Tim's hands off he just screamed again and clung to him for dear life. 

Dick sighed, pressing a finger to his communicator and in several minutes Bruce and Babs dropped in. Bruce went still when he took in the situation. And Barbara? She laughed. 

She was lucky Jason had a soft spot for her. 

Assholes the lot of them.

Babs whispered calming things in Tim's ear but he still wasn't letting go. He wasn't even crying anymore, just shaking like a leaf. 

Eventually, with Barbara's coaxing and Bruce, Dick, and Jason's combined efforts, they managed to pry Tim off of him, kicking and screaming. The fucker was deceptively strong, Jason would give him that. 

Jason frowned at the scene in front of him. Tim had taken his jacket hostage and was still sobbing, holding it like a life line. Babs was speaking softly to him and Bruce was silent as he watched the scene in front of him, clearly at a loss. 

Dick smirked at Jason, who just sneered in reply. Dick wasn't deterred, and just went for a hug of his own. Jason didn't have any fight left in him to push the circus freak off of him. "Welcome back, little wing."

When Tim finally calmed down, he noticed Bruce had left, trusting his wards to have this awkward display of emotion handled. Babs was still rubbing his back and Jason and Dick were watching, Dick smiling and Jason looking distinctly guilty. 

Tim looked up at Jason for a second, not really sure what to say or how to even explain it before Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Uh, you can keep that."

And with that he left. 

Tim looked down at the jacket in his hands. How the hell did that even get there? Dick just smiled at him all brotherly and knowingly and Tim felt himself flush, burying his face in the jacket as Babs led him to his room, punching Dick along the way. 

Tim slept in the jacket and to the smell of gunpower and cigarettes.

* * *

Kon and Bart burst into loud laughter again, Tim ducking his head as he felt his ears turn red.

He needed better friends. 

"Awwww so sweet!" Bart laughed, falling on the floor in hysterics. 

"So I'm guessing that's the jacket? I was wondering why it looked like you were a kid playing dressup," Kon teased, fingers trailing lightly over the brown worn leather. Tim flinched away protectively, earning another round of laughter. 

The door to the pizza shop opened, the sound of the bell on top jingling and both Bart and Kon froze. Tim raised an eyebrow at them before turning around, completely frozen as well. 

Standing behind him was Jason Todd, another jacket, black this time, on his shoulders and a rather nervous look in his eye. 

Tim blushed, shrinking away shyly. After a beat of silence, Tim cleared his throat. 

"Uh, look I'm sorry for my...reaction the other day. If you want to still beat the snot out of me, then I at least owe you that for putting you through...that scene."

Jason actually smirked at that, and if Tim wasn't blushing before he was now. "Yeah, I can't say I expected that. But it felt...nice? To be missed I guess. And don't worry about it, Dickiebird explained everything to me."

Tim inwardly groaned. Oh God Dick knew about his crush on Jason, now he could never show his face to any of them every again and-

"I was actually wondering if...shit I sound like an idiot."

Tim snapped out of his inward panic enough to quickly respond. "I don't think so. Sound like an idiot, I mean. I mean, I think you're doing pretty good."

Jason smiled, and Tim blushed. Smooth, Tim. 

Jason suddenly looked vulnerable, shy even, his face looking younger. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get to know each other some time? We can patrol together, and I won't kill anyone, scouts honor."

Tim smiled so wide he was sure his face was going to stretch out. "Yeah, uh. I'd. I'd like that."

Jason beamed, clearly relieved. "Yeah? Okay cool. Uh, I'll text you with the details. See you around, baby bird. And uh...the jacket looks hot on you." Jason winked as Tim turned red and turned around, sauntering out of the pizza place with a twist to his hips that Tim definitely was not checking out.

"Holy-"

"Shit."

"HE'S HOT!"

Tim jumped. He almost forgot Bart and Kon were there. He blushed, pulling the jacket closer to himself as Bart and Kon shared equally evil grins. 

"Dude! He's even hotter than I thought!" Bart exclaimed.

"Hell yea, quite the catch. Bart was drooling." Kon chuckled. 

"Was not." Bart notsosubtly wiped his chin.

"But seriously, we're glad for you. He better treat you right though, because if not he's going to have to deal with an angry speedster and kryptonian."

Tim rolled his eyes, hiding his smile behind a bite of now cold pizza. Maybe that didn't turn out so bad after all.


End file.
